Sick Boy (song)
"Sick Boy" is a single released on January 17, 2018, by American music production duo The Chainsmokers as the lead single for their second album of the same name alongside its music video. Lyrics: I'm from the east side of America Where we choose pride over character And we can pick sides, but this is us, this is us, this is I live on the west side of America Where they spin lies into fairy dust And we can pick sides, but this is us, this is us, this is And don't believe the narcissism When everyone projects and expects you to listen to 'em Make no mistake, I live in a prison That I built myself, it is my religion And they say that I am the sick boy Easy to say, when you don't take the risk, boy Welcome to the narcissism Where we're united under our indifference And I'm from the east side of America Where we desensitize by hysteria And we can pick sides, but this is us, this is us, this is I live on the west side of America Where they spin lies into fairy dust And we can pick sides, but this is us, this is us, this is I am the, I am the, I am the sick boy I am the, I am the, I am the sick boy They say that I am the sick boy And they call me the sick boy Don't believe the narcissism When everyone projects and expects you to listen to 'em Make no mistake, I live in a prison That I built myself, it is my religion And they say that I am the sick boy Easy to say, when you don't take the risk, boy Welcome to the narcissism Where we're united under our indifference Feed yourself with my life's work How many likes is my life worth? Feed yourself with my life's work How many likes is my life worth? Feed yourself with my life's work How many likes is my life worth? Feed yourself on my life's work How many likes is my life worth? I'm from the east side of America I am the, I am the, I am the sick boy I live on the west side of America I am the, I am the, I am the sick boy I'm from the east side of America They say that I am the sick boy I live on the west side of America Yeah, they call me the sick boy I am the, I am the, I am the sick boy I am the, I am the, I am the sick boy They say that I am the sick boy Yeah, they call me the sick boy Why It Sucks: # Overuse of stock gun sound effects # The band is trying way too hard to be the next Twenty One Pilots with this song. # Not helping with WIS #2 is that the beat sounds similar to most newer Twenty One Pilots songs. # The beats used are also generic EDM beats. # Repetitive lyrics. # Boring and weird music video consisting of nothing but Andrew Taggart, Alex Pall and newest member Matt McGuire performing the song in an empty warehouse while the spotlights reveal that they're actually wax statues struggling to break out of their human skins. Redeeming Qualities: # The piano sounds nice. # Some parts of the song are very energetic. # Andrew Taggart's voice is surprisingly pleasant to listen to with little to no autotune in it. # They sound good under a darker tone. Videos The Chainsmokers - Sick Boy (Official Music Video)|The official music video Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Pop Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:2018 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:The Chainsmokers songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Little Autotune